A new start
by tsuna nandi
Summary: After a few years Conan in his Twenties comes back from America doing his studys and a case with the Fbi .after coming back Conan meets the new and aproved detective boys.


This story is based off the story Detective conan  
It was 2022 Conan was tired had just gotten back from this big case he was working on in or aka Shinichi Kudo lived in his parents home that was givin to him after he had graduated High the Black Org was took down Ai had felt like she was free in the first time in well... ever. Ai got to be normal with no worries she went out in public more often without any covering. Unfortunately by the time Conan,ai, and the fbi had taken down the black org Conan and ai were  
both 13 ,and Ran had moved on and started dating someone heart broke in two when he had heard that ,and he was quite in school did not even want to do any cases for "sleeping Moore detective." Over the years Conan got more used to being a kid to him the idea of growing up as a kid again was had the antidote that would last for the rest of his life and turn him from Conan back to Jimmy Kudo but Shinichi attained a immunity to the and Ai stayed with the detective boys and became the best of friends .Right now Conan is at the age of twenty and is visiting his friends right now they are waiting for him out side they have not seen him since two years then walked out he had seen four young adults and a old man about 60 ."Hi Conan-kun we almost did not recognize you buddy" stated Genta who slaped him on his back rather hard." "He he." Conan was looking at Ayame who seemed to look more beautiful then ever and had he was older then her as Jimmy Kudo but he had a appearence of a young adult and he was wiser then most kids at the age of twenty. _Wow she is pretty why haven't i noticed this before_ "Conan kun stop staring at Ayumi and lets go." exclaimed genta as he went into the car."Baka no ones looking at them at her in that kind of way " mumbled conan as he went into the car . The car was driving Ayumi sat near the window in the back conan sat next to Ayumi ai sat in the front seat genta sat in the back with them . Mitsuhiko didn't go with them he was at Agasas's house. When the detective boys at at agasas house everyone yelled surprise the police where there the FBI and sera was there too ..even Ran was there along with sonoko and uncle . Conan had became famous in all of japan and some parts of America the detective boys where more know in japan then they were as kids people started to trust them more with along with takagi came with a little kid about 11 "Hi conan-kun welcome back this is my son yuukanna." "Oh that's him he got so big how you doing." "Good." The boy had jet back curly hair that was short and pale white skin like Sato's ."So Conan what have you been up to in America " said Sato to Conan. "Ive been in college doing **alot **of cases im planing on going to England one of these days as a trip with me and-" "Oh i get it your taking Ayumi and planing to have your way with her Conan youve grown into quit the beast you-" exclaimed sera out of no where who had gotin a bit taler hair longer and had boobs this time."LIKE NO SERA I WAS-" Everyone was staring at them. " He he calm down conan-kun shes just joking ." Sato then hugged him and took along her son she gave conan kun his gift and left she had to go to the office and drop off her son at his friends house. "Hy Conan long time no see ne?." It was Rachel he hadn't seen her in a long time ever since she got married they haven't been close in years ."Hi Ran-neechan hows it going with you and Sonoko-neechan ?" "pretty good i heard you had fun in america ." "I..did heh heh."  
There was no use geting her back now she was married to araide and had a daughter named Miho who had long black curly hair with a flower in her head and brown looked everyone elses like was going by but his hatori got married and with his child hood friened and had a daughter. As the day went by everyone had a good time at the end of the party Mitch walked ai home he wanted to ask her out for some time but he didnt know how she felt about him Genta walked home with his new girlfriend name Sakura who was cute. The only people there was Ayumi and Conan and Agasa was upstairs sound was cleening up Conan decided to help her " Conan its your party you shouldn't be cleaning up ." "Baka i can't just leave you to clean up this mess alone can i ." Conan started to finish up the rest of the house. Ayumi dropped wax on the floor and fell Conan tried to catch her before she fell and before they knew it Ayumi was on top of Conan there lips one inch apart from one another. Ayumi had figured out where she was at and got up and was as bright as a tomato."Thanks for catching me Conan i better get going." "huh." Conan said. "Awww it was geting good." Vivian was there she had came to she was upstairs with Agasa watching the show .Conan stared at them with a mad look ." What no sex ?" Ayumi walked out the door red as a tomato Conan got his jacket and walked out side red as hell and pist as well ."What are you doing conan?" "walking you home silly i cant just let you walk out side at a night like this." "Im fine ." "Just shut up and walk with me already we have some catching up to do anyway Ayumi." Actually i don't want to deal with my mother now . "okay i guess ." Ayumi was getting cold she had a white blouse with short sleeves and was shivering Conan put his Jacket on her ."There you shouldn't be cold now ." "Thank you ." "So Conan after we left high school what were you and Ai talking about a organization?" "sorry i just couldn't help but hear." " Its okay i guess it was the reason i had to leave japan there was a few members in America so i had to take them down for good ." "Ai's family had been destroyed thanks the the Bo or Black organization that's how much im aloud to tell you ." "No Conan there's more then that i just know it." "How come kudo Shinichi looks just like you and you seem so close to his parents then a cousin or whatever should." "im guessing that you are kudo Shinichi that explains why you were smarter then a average seven year old and acted a different way when you where with us then you where with adults." What the hell can she read minds is she fucking god how does she know all this she has grown smarter i guess Ai has been teaching her stuff. " The reason why i look so much as shinichi neechan is because-" Ayumi was amazed on what he had to tell her ." Hes really my older brother my last name is really kudo." "oh thats cool that explains why you are so smart and look like him so that meens that your father and mother are Booker Kudo and Vivian Kudo right?" "Yeah that's right he he ." Damn that was so close i never expected that from her . They where at Ayumis house she gave Conan back his jacket ."Bye Ayumi ." "Conan can you come in real quick ?" hmm i wonder what she wants oh well i have to hurry mom will think were doing something shes so... "Okay ." They went in the house Ayumi went up stairs to get something and came back down stairs."Here it is a new version of the detective badge we still kept are old ones from the time when we were kids for memories we got ours when you left heres yours." Conan looked at the badge it looked more advanced then the old version it was made by Ai ."Thanks it looks cool." conan was playing with it ."We also have are own office that we bought a few blocks from here so we can figure out cases in private your wellcome to come anytime you like .Ai should have a spare key for you." Wow i never would have dreamed they would be like this . Conan hit something on the badge and a laser shot out and hit his glasses .What the fuck is Ai trying to kill me who the heck puts a laser in something like this ? Ayumi picked it up on put it on his face ."There ." Conan stared at her in aw she reminded her of Ran ."what is it Conan?" She said as she cocked her head seeming to be irritated ."Also i take Judo class so don't piss me off ." She said with a smile and kissed him on the cheek while grabbing his face. "What was that for ?" " Without you there would be no detective boys along with Ai thank you so much ." "Actually you guys would manage cases on your own me and AI really didn't do that much ." "well good bye Ayumi." She waved goodbye and felt happy after what he said .Conan had many things on his mind .  
End of chapter one


End file.
